Love Isn't For Everyone
by SmartOotori
Summary: Kiyori is an orphan who has a secret that could kill her at anytime. When she meets the Host Club she starts to feel like maybe she could make it through everything. KyouyaXOc
1. Prologue: Homeless Heart

_**Hi Everyone! I have a new story for everyone! YAY! -throws streamers around- **_

_**This story, Love Isn't For Everyone, used to be owned by Tsumetai.Yoru. **_

_**Apparently, Tsumetai.Yoru started school and has no time for her story. I volunteered to continue this story cuz I LOVE IT! **_

_**So now, this story is officialy mine but the first 4 chapters are Tsumetai.Yoru's but I'll be tweaking it a bit (I have permission!). **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Kiyori and Yuki, and other characters made by Tsumetai.Yoru are his/hers. Characters past the first 4 chapters are mine. 

* * *

**

**Prologue - Homeless Heart**

_"Broken, shattered like a mirror in a million pieces. Sooner or later you've got to find something, someone to find you and save you. __When you're lost in the dark, when you're out in the cold, when you're looking for something that resembles your soul.__ When the wind blows your house of cards I'll be your home to your homeless heart." _

As I finish off the song I can't help but smile. I have always wanted to be that kind of person; to lift someone out of depression, or to save them from themselves. The sound of hands clapping wakes me from my thoughts. I feel myself stiffen because I know it's Him.

"Well done Kiyori. Why do you sing such a hopeful song in a place like this though?"

"Kurogane-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone could hear me."

"Do you think these walls are soundproof? Come downstairs and eat. Now!"

"Hai Kurogane-sama."

He walks closer to me. I can feel his breath on my neck, and in a soft whisper he says, "And be sure to change. We can't have everyone knowing I bought you something special, now can we?"

I shake my head, and with those final words he slammed the door shut. I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a knee-length white dress with lavender butterflies floating all around. I change into a pair of shorts and plain blue t-shirt. I pull my dull, lifeless waist length black hair into a high ponytail. I close my dark purple eyes and sigh deeply. My day has begun as Kiyori, a girl with no last name, and who lives in an orphanage with a secret that causes me much pain and will soon be the death of me.

* * *

**_I'm BACK! Anyway, it's still the same Prologue as Tsumetai.Yoru but I did some editing. The song Kiyori sang was Homeless Heart by Amanda Stott. It's a good song! You'll understand more of the story if you listen to it :) Reviews will be nice!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Day We Met

**Chapter 1 – The Day We Met**

"Kiyori-chan, will you play with me after breakfast!?"

"Of course I will Hinako-chan." She smiles and runs to find a seat in the cafeteria. Little Hinako is a spunky little five year old girl that was sent to us at the age of two. She doesn't remember anything about her previous family. I pray every night someone will see her and want to take her home. I know if I would take her if I was older. Her short spunky blond hair and blue eyes make her adorable, and she doesn't belong in a place like this. I remember nothing about my parents or if I have any siblings.

"Daydreaming again, Yuri?"

I know that voice. It's the only male voice in this place that doesn't make me cringe in fear.

"Yuki!"

* * *

_**Yuki's POV**_

She glomps me and I feel myself blush. All those feelings I've tried ignoring come flushing back. She gets off me and gives me her signature smile. The smile that lights up my and the others of this orphanage lives. I know something is bothering her. I heard Kurogane-sama in her room last night. She'd never tell anyone anything is bothering her though. I just wish she would though. She shouldn't have to hide her pain...

"Yuki! Who's the one daydreaming now?" She laughs and I'm taken from my thoughts.

I smile at her and say "Let's go see if we can find some seats okay?"

**_

* * *

_**

Kiyori's POV

I hate walking into the cafeteria. It just reminds me that this place isn't as pretty as it comes off as. Sure the walls in the hallway are decorated beautifully in hues of white and blue and the kids all wear uniforms on days parents come and the staff is ever so kind. But those special people never see the cafeteria. Its walls are cement gray and the uncomfortable wooden benches are dirty. The smell is the worst though. After having been for 15 years, I'm a little used to it. But to those who aren't, the smell is indescribable but defiantly disgusting. I see Yuki found us a seat near Hinako-chan. Today couples come and I pray they see Hinako-chan's innocence and take her home.

* * *

Its late afternoon and the whole orphanage is in a mess. Everyone is running around getting ready and practicing their perfect smiles. Today is a school day so we will be in class while the couples are here. Yuki is in my room now and helping me do my hair. 

"Yuki, I don't know why you bother. You know as well as I do that couples don't want seventeen year olds."

"But you're just too cute to stay in here and you have to get out. Now stop moving!"

I giggle because Yuki always makes me giggle. He has been my best friend since we both came here at two. He was abandoned at the door. He remembers everything; his parents abuse, his older siblings teasing, everything. He says he never wants to go back or find his real family like I do. Which I understand because it's not like his family is loving anyway. I'm happier with him here with me and not with those 'parents'. Yuki and I tell everything to each other. It's what comes with being each other's best friends. He knows my secret and does all he can to save me, but I always tell him it's useless.

"Oh! Look at the time! Kiyori we are going to be late!"

Yuki and I dash down the hall to make it to class. I hate running in this uniform. I wish I could wear the boy's uniform. The uniforms are designed by Kurogane-sama who is hysterically in love with the show Sailor Moon. Sadly for me that means me uniform looks like a spitting image of Sailor Mercury. While Yuki's is just a white tux, meaning it's easy to run in.

Just as we are about to walk into class the Sailor Moon fanatic himself walks up to me. I hold my breath while Yuki squeezes me hand reassuringly.

"Kiyori, don't you look lovely today. Yuki, you better get to class or you'll be late. I have a favor to ask of Kiyori."

Yuki hesitates for a moment but he walks away nonetheless. I'm glad he does though. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Yuki ever.

"Now Kiyori, I'd like you to take a walk to town and pick up some things for me. I just ordered some new paint and some new uniforms to match and I need everything picked up today so you brats can get to work tomorrow on painting the building."

"Yes, of course Kurogane-sama."

"Oh and wear that darling dress I bought you. Now hurry because the van I rented is waiting outside and I think the driver is getting a little impatient."

He walks away and I run in the other direction to change. I slip off my disgusting uniform and put the dress on. I wear white flip flops to match and pull my hair down. I run out to the van only find that it's gone and note was pinned to the orphanage sign.

_'I'll be at the paint shop in two hours you better not be late and have everything'_

I sigh because this means I'm walking.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I'm standing outside with everything Kuragane-sama needed surrounding me and waiting patiently for the driver to come pick me up. Suddenly, a limo stops in front of me. This extremely confuses me so I look around to see of anyone else is on the street. As fate would have it, there is no one. 

"Miss, do you need a ride somewhere? You look like you have a lot of things to carry."

I turn my head back to the limo and I see a boy with brown hair and big brown eyes. "Um, no I'm fine but thank you for the offer." I smile and hope that he leaves. To my dismay the door opens. A blond with bright blue eyes steps out.

"Miss please, I insist you take this offer."

He now has a hold of my hand. I blush, not knowing what else to do and shake my head.

"_Tono__... she doesn't want a ride so __let's__ go. __Kyouya-senpai's__ beach is waiting._"

"Wait. We are going to a beach."

"Yah! Kyo-chan has a private beach resort that we get to check out! Aren't you excited Haru-chan!?"

As I watch this scene, the van pulls up.

"Yo! Girl hurry and put the junk in the van so we can get going."

I turn to the seven handsome men and quickly bow, not trusting my words at the moment, and start to load the uniforms unto the van. As I go to pick up some orange paint, a pair of hands grabs them instead. I look up to see a very tall guy with warm eyes.

"I'll help." He simply said.

And before I knew it, everyone was helping. Knowing I wouldn't be strong enough to carry everything, I didn't say anything. After we had finished, I turned to get a good look at everyone. There was the blond, the brunette who spoke to me first; the guy who first helped, a small blond sitting on the tall mans shoulder, orange-haired twins, and a boy with black hair and glasses. The one with the glasses helped me into the van and asked, "What is your name miss?"

"Kiyori. And thank you all so much for helping me. I'm sorry to have taken time from going to this resort you were planning on going to." I smiled at them. As soon as I closed the door, the driver started to drive me back to the orphanage.

'Such an odd day.'

* * *

**_2 Chapters in one day! A new record!! Anyway, it's still the same, but when the rest of the chapters made by Tsumetai.Yoru are posted here, it'll be from my imagination! YAY! Reviews will make my day!! _**

**Disclaimer: Plz Read Prologue... **


	3. Chapter 2: Almost

_**Chapter 2 – Almost**_

It has been a while since I left to get paint and new uniforms. The orphanage has gone from white and blue to black, white, and orange. Sadly the girls uniform has become Sailor Venus and the boys have gone complete tuxedo mask. I haven't been able to get those seven guys out of my head for these past two days. I wonder who they are. They were obviously rich. They pulled up in a limo and said they were going to a private resort one of them owned. I highly doubt I'll ever see them again though. When I told Yuki about the boys he laughed at me! So I haven't been talking to him for since the incident. I'm going to apologize today though, because I miss not having him around.

"Yuki!"

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I whip around because I haven't heard her yell my name for so long. I know I shouldn't have laughed at her but I was a little jealous and I didn't know what else to do.

"Yuki I'm so so so sorry! Please forgive me. I miss you."

"Of course I forgive you, Yuri."

Then she hugs me, no, more like embraces me. This is the moment I will treasure for the rest of my life. I hear her mumbling thank you over and over again. And I realize just how much I love her so I embrace her back.

"Yuki let's go to market and do some shopping. It's Sunday and I'd like to get something special for Hinako-chan."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

**Kiyori's**** POV**

Yuki and I walk to the store laughing and talking the whole way. When we get there, I see someone who looks very familiar. She's waving at me so I wave back. She has short brown hair and big brown eyes. Though I don't think I know her. She starts to walk over.

"Hello Kiyori-san. How are you?" She said. "Were you able to get all those clothes and paint inside by yourself?"

I'm utterly shocked! How does this girl know about that day? I specifically remember only boys there, seven boys.

"Um...sorry I don't think we've met miss."

"Oh that's right. We met on a school day meaning I was in my male uniform. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, the one who asked if you needed any help."

"Y-You're a girl!?!"

I didn't know what else to do. I was certain that this Haruhi person was a boy! I've been deceived! I'm so shocked I don't even hear Yuki start talking to her until I hear him say she's cute. Now I've started listening to their conversation about a debt and Haruhi-san having to pay a lot of money to a host club.

"What's a host club?" I ask.

"Well, I'll leave the explanation to Tamaki-senpai." She bluntly said. "Would you to like two like to come for dinner?"

"We'd love to!" Yuki yelled.

"Um...Yuki, we have to get back. Kurogane-sama will have a fit."

"Yuri, don't worry. I want to know who these men are and if any more of them are actually girls." I smile at him. I just hope he knows what he is doing.

"So Haruhi-chan, will this host club be there?"

"They better not be." Haruhi suddenly seemed a little more intimidating.

* * *

Yuki and I are sitting in Haruhi-chan's house with six other guys and her father. The six men are the ones I met that day. Her father is Ranka-san, an okama. I finally found out everyone's names. The twins Kaoru and Hikaru. The extravagant blond growing mushrooms is Tamaki. The small blond is my senior and he is Mitsukuni. The tall one is Takashi and the one with glasses is Kyouya. 

"Ki-chan, do you like cake?"

"Yes, but in small doses Mitsukuni-senpai."

"Oh, what about you Yu-chan?"

"Do I ever! I love cake!" Yuki grinned from ear to ear, and I giggled at him.

Takashi-senpai has been staring at me all afternoon and I don't understand why. It's a little scary. But at the same time it's comforting like I have known him before.

"Kiyori-san."

"Hai, Kyouya-san."

"When we first met you had not given your last name why?"

"Well...because I don't have one."

"Kiyori-chan has no last name! How sad!" Tamaki suddenly drifted from his mushroom corner and is now giving me a lung crushing hug, which is not good.

"Tamaki-san, let go of her now!" Tamaki dropped me immediately at the sound of Yuki's voice. I collapsed on the floor breathing for air. I could feel myself ready to slip into unconsciousness. Yuki picks me up, apologizes to Haruhi-san and runs out the door. Once we are in a secluded place, he drops to the ground and holds me to his chest.

"Kiyori! Hang on! Listen to my breathing. Try to match our breathing patterns. Please Kiyori. Please be okay."

I try desperately to match the breathing patterns. I'm breathing so much heavier and quicker. After a while though, I'm able to do it. When I've completely calmed down, I looked up to Yuki, and what I see breaks my heart. He's crying.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Kiyori you had me so worried. I thought you'd go. I thought you'd leave."

"Yuki...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize baka! I'm just glad you're alright. They almost found out though, about your secret."

"Yeah I know. Let's just go back to the orphanage. I need some rest. Will you stay with me tonight?"

He nods and helps me up. We start to walk back to the orphanage. I never realized just how much Yuki cared for me. He truly is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

**_Ok, sorry for the late update. Too much schoolwork, moving, no internet all the shenanegans..._**

**_Well, one more chapter to go till I can write my own chapters!! YAY!! _**

**_BTW: I do not own the first 4 pages, Tsumetai.Yoru owns them. I do not own Ouran either._**


	4. Chapter 3: I CARE!

_**Chapter 2 - I Care!**_

**Orphanage – Yuki POV**

'She is getting worse every day. She can't keep hiding behind that smile of hers.'

I carry Kiyori soundlessly to her room. Her breathe is still staggering and she is getting cold.

'I should have brought a sweater for her to wear'

I finally make it up those stairs and into her bedroom. Her bedroom smells just like her. Like a field of wildflowers. I place her on her bed and lie next her. I hold her close to me to keep her warm. She smiles even in her sleep.

'She has to tell someone. She has to tell someone her secret. She'll die if she isn't properly treated.'

"Yuki I know what you're thinking and I won't tell anyone." She whispers still half asleep.

"Yuri, I think you should. You need help. There's an operation -" She cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"No! I told you I don't have the money for that, and I don't want anyone to worry."

"Kiyori what happens if you die!? Won't everyone worry then? I'll help you. We can do this together." I'm getting really frustrated now. I can see she is to. She sits up, her long black hair following her every move and looks straight into my eyes and says,

"Who is 'everyone'? Tell me Yuki who would care! I'm just an orphan I have no family to care!" I'm shocked. Does she really think no one cares? Before my mind can even begin to think that Kurogane-sama can hear us I yell,

"I CARE!"

* * *

**Kiyori****'s**** POV**

"I CARE!"

That was a shock. I've never seen so much emotion in his sea blue eyes before. He looks angry and hurt.

"I'd care if you left. Who would I talk to, who would smile for me on my bad days, who would I look forward to seeing every morning? Your my best friend Kiyori I'd die if I lost you. I lo-"

This makes me cry and I hug him. I hug him like I never want to let go. I didn't know he cared for me this much. I'll stay alive for him. Just for him. I bury my head in his chest. I don't want him to see me, I've never cried in front of him before. He places his hand under my chin and raises my head. I can't see his eyes, they're hiding behind his long blond hair.

"Don't cry Yuri. You're too pretty to cry." He whispers.

This makes me giggle and I smile for him. If seeing me cry makes his heart break then I'll smile. I'll smile for him forever.

"You really are my best friend Yuki."

He smiles and we lie in our earlier position and I feel comfortable in his arms. Just as I'm ready to drift into a wonderful dream Yuki says,

"We should go apologize to Tamaki-kun and the others tomorrow. I think Haruhi-chan said they go to Ouran."

"Mmhmm"

He pulls me closer and as I wonder what my excuse will be for the boys and Haruhi-san tomorrow. I drift off to sleep while hearing Yuki's steady heartbeat.

* * *

_**Kiyori's**__** Dream**_

_I'm standing all alone in a park on a foggy night. My visions blurry like I'm crying and the fog is making is only making it worse. Then I hear grunts and curses. I look to my left and faintly see that there are two men fighting a small boy, who looks the age of 3, while on my right a third man is holding a small baby._

_Kiyori__ Get-" The boy __tells__ me._

_I can't hear the name but I run to the third man who is holding the baby and kick him where it hurts. I catch the baby and I run to hide behind a tree._

_Nii-sama__, be careful!" I scream out._

_I can see that my '__nii-sama__' is having a hard time. He can't be more than 3 so it's only natural. When the three men gang up on him my vision becomes even more blurry and I can't hear much besides the babies crying._

_Shhh__onee-chan's__ trying to hear if __nii-sama's__ alright."_

_Suddenly I feel two arms wrap around me. I gasp and the person turns me around. I can't see his face because these damn tears. But I know it's my '__nii__-__sama__'. He grabs the baby and my hand and starts to run. I can't see where I'm going because of the water in my eyes. The boy lets go of my hand to make sure the baby doesn't fall but as he does I fall. __I can't scream, my vocals aren't working.__ I know the boy won't be able to see I'm gone because of the fog that just seems to get thicker with each passing moment. I hear footsteps running towards me from behind. I can't move. Then suddenly I black out._

_**End Dream

* * *

**_

I wake up sweating and my breathing is quick and short. I look to left and see Yuki's gone but a note is there in his place.

'_Yuri,_

_Kurogane-sama__ heard me yelling last night and sent me to do early breakfast work. I'll see you when you come down._

_-Yuki._'

I sigh and get out of bed. Kurogane-sama is going to question me about having a boy in my room and it will defiantly be troublesome. I turn on the hot water get undressed and step into the shower. I've had that dream for as long as I can remember. If only I could see my 'nii-sama's' face. The hot water quickly turns cold because of the others using hot water so I quickly step out and change. Today I wear loose jeans that are ripped in the knees from being worn to often and a regular white t-shirt. I put my hair up into a ponytail with face framing bangs and leave to go eat breakfast.

"Kiyori-chan!"

It's Hinako-chan I just know it. "Yes Hinako-chan?"

"Will you play with me today?"

I pretend to think like I might have plans today. When I remember that I do actually have plans. I have to go apologize to Haruhi-san and the others.

"I'm so sorry Hinako-chan but I have to go visit some...'friends?'...people today."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey lets go find a seat in the cafeteria. Yuki is working in the kitchen today and maybe he'll give you something special."

"Okay!"

We run into the cafeteria. And as soon as we got through those doors, that smell slightly bothered me. I quickly brushed it off and ran to see Yuki who happened to be carrying three plates at once. He attempted to wave but one plate wobbled so he placed them down and called us over.

"Yuki-chan did you give me something special??"

"Why yes, I did Hinako-chan."

He uncovered a plate and there was freshly baked banana bread. Hinako-chan loved banana bread, but we never get the chance to eat it here at the orphanage. There was a rumor going around that the staff ate it though.

"So I guess the rumor is true." I said.

"You wouldn't believe how much banana bread they have hidden in there!" exclaimed Yuki.

"YAY!! Banana bread!!" Hinako-chan dove in the plate and started munching on them. Me and Yuki chuckled at Hinako's actions. I turned to Yuki and asked,

"Are we going to Ouran today?"

"Yes I'm almost finished here and when we finish our chores and talk to Kurogane-sama about last night we can go."

* * *

After everything was done, we headed out towards Ouran. Kurogane-sama was a little angry but he never really showed it. He never does when Yuki is around. I wonder why?

"Well, here we are."

I look up to see a huge...pink...castle like building.

'Rich bastards.'

"Why is it pink?" Yuki asked me.

"I don't know..." I truthfully answered him.

"So Yuri, do you know where to find them?"

"Um...no."

"Okay well let's go ask someone in charge here. We'll have to find the office."

We walk in to the school and make our way towards the office, or the way we assume is towards the office. We pass a few students on our way there, mostly girls, and I hear them whispering about Yuki.

"Do you think he is a new student?"

"If he is he must join the host club!"

As the girls giggle two thoughts wonder their way to my head. One, host club? I believe Haruhi said something about that. Two, Am I invisible? Can they clearly not see that I am walking with him? I shrug the second thought off and stop to ask them where we can find the host club.

"Like we'd tell you." If looks could kill I'd be dead. Now they see me.

"Ladies please tell us where to find the host club. We have to talk to some friends of ours there." Yuki so smoothly joins the conversation. Sometimes I could just seriously harm him. They tell us to go to the third music room. That's right third.

'Rich bastards.'

* * *

Yuki and I make our way there thanks to the girls' directions and open a large door labeled third music room. Then I am immediately alarmed when rose petals start flying to my face. Desperately trying to blow them away I felt someone grab my hand.

"Kiyori-chan, what a pleasure to see you here. Don't you look cute?"

It's Tamaki. Cute? I'm wearing a plain t-shirt and ripped jeans. I look like I just got of bed.

"Hello Tamaki-kun." I turn to the rest of the host club, "We came here to apologize about our behavior yesterday. You see I...uh...have...I mean I don't like to be hugged. I'm...claustrophobic..." I can hear Yuki snickering in the background at my excuse. "And I...uh...yeah...claustrophobic."

I quickly bow, grab Yuki and make a dash for the door, but two pairs of arms grab a hold of me.

'Darn! I thought I could get away.'

_"Claustrophobic eh?"_

"Hello, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, could you please let me go?"

"No! We are a family!" I feel one of those Tamaki speeches Haurhi-san told me about coming, "and as a family we must stick together!" I tune out about here and see Yuki wasn't listening from the beginning. " –and so Yuki-kun and Kiyori-chan will join the host club!"

"Okay."Yuki responds without even hearing the words that were just spoken.

"No." I simply reply. I grab Yuki once more and go towards the door when the cool voice of Kyouya-kun stops me.

"We'll pay for your operation."

This makes me stop turn around and take a look around the room. The others seem shocked and confused, all but Yuki. He told him, but when?

"Last night. After you fell asleep I called Kyouya-kun and asked what kind of operation you would need and how much it would cost."

I am going to kill him.

* * *

**_YAY!! I'm finally done with putting up Tsumetai.Yoru's chapters!! YAY!! _**

**_Now, it's my turn to write!! YAY!! Ok, but I will warn you:_**

**I get really really busy so please bear with me!!! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!!!**

**_Disclaimer: Plz, read other chapters cuz I really don't like repeating this..._**


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

_**Chapter 4 – New Beginning**_

**_Kiyori's POV_**

I grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Please excuse us, me and Yuki have something to discuss." I said and slammed the door close. Once outside, I began to strangle Yuki to death.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM?!?!!" **I screamed. "Before we left Fujioka's house, Kyouya-kun looking at us suspiciously, like he knows your secret," Yuki admitted. I threw him to a wall and sighed. "You could've told me before I had to find out from Kyouya-kun himself."

Yuki stood up and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I thought that Kyouya-kun could help since his family owns a hospital." I broke the hug and was wide-eyed. "WHAT?!?"

'_Rich Bastards…'_ I thought.

I saw Yuki smile at my sorrow. "Cheer up, Yuri-chan. We'll be spending most of our time here since I think they're planning to enroll us here in Ouran." The more he opens his mouth, the more shock I get. "Kyouya-kun said it might be a possibility." He smiled at me and continued, "To think, we'll be out of that orphanage for most of the week!" I stopped to think about what Yuki had recently said.

Out of the orphanage? I thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion. No orphanage means no Kurogane-sama to flirt with me. But that also means we'll be leaving Hinako-chan in the hands of the said devil. I shook my head. As much as I hate that man, I know he'll never hurt a small kid. Why would he work at an orphanage if he hates kids?

I sighed and turned to see Yuki with a lost puppy look on his face. "Pwease? I beg of you." I laughed at the look on his face. "Ok ok, I'll think about it." I smiled. Yuki smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's tell the Host Club. I think they'll be happy that you'll think about it." I nodded.

* * *

"YAY!!!" Mitsukuni-senpai jumped on Yuki's shoulders, squealing with delight. "Let's eat cakes, Yu-chan!" I giggled. "Sure Mitsukuni-senpai." Yuki said while Mitsukuni-senpai shook his head. "Call me Hunny! I like being called that way, so does Takashi. He likes to be called Mori."

I nodded. "Ok, Hunny-senpai." The twins grabbed my arm and pulled me to their seat, making me sit between them. "So, why do you need an operation?" They both asked me. I thought about telling them about it but I think I'll tell them later. "I don't think I'm ready to tell that to the world, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun." They shrugged and left, letting Haruhi-san walk to me.

"Kiyori-san, I hope I get to see you in class soon." My eyes went wide. "We're really attending Ouran?!" I screamed. "Of course, Kiyori-chan," Tamaki-san said who appeared next to Haruhi-san. "We can't have our newest members to come to the host club without proper looks!" I had no comment on that one except for _'Rich Bastards…'_

The bell rang signaling that club hours are over and Yuki and I got ready to go home to tell Kurogane-sama. I bet he's gonna get angry at us but I have the host club's riches behind me, CHA-CHING! But one thought came into my mind. "Yuri-chan, are you coming?" Yuki asked. I nodded. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Yuki nodded and left.

I sighed and walked up to the guy that will pay for my operation. "Kyouya-san, can I ask a favor?" Kyouya-san looked at me with his host club face. "And what would that be, Kiyori-san?" I nervously looked around and said, "Can a friend of mine enroll here too?" Kyouya-san shrugged. "If the chairman allows it," I looked up and smiled brightly. "Thank you!" I gave him a hug and heard a small flash. I broke the hug and saw Yuki with a camera in his hands. He gave me a big grin and ran away. I blushed and looked at Kyouya-san. "I'm so sorry! I promise that will never happen again!" I just saw him nod and started to chase after Yuki.

"YUKI!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!" Bystanders looked at me as I chased the blond boy around the school grounds. Luckily, he bumped into a tree. It just so happens that Mori-senpai was there. I stopped and started panting heavily. _'No, I won't let you control me, you vile disease!' _I thought as I got my breathing back to normal. I walked up to Mori-senpai as he held out the camera. "Thank you, Mori-senpai." It took awhile for him to reply, but when he did, it was unexpected. "You look like my mother." My eyes went wide and blushed. "I don't know about that Mori-senpai, but thanks for getting the camera." I turned the camera on to look at the picture.

The picture was ok…just not Kyouya-senpai and me. I don't know if I look cute with him. When I looked at the picture closely, I saw Kyouya-senpai with a light blush on his cheeks. I thought for a minute that the picture was cute so I decided to keep it. I took the memory card out of it and stashed it in my pocket. Mori-senpai helped Yuki up as he started to gain conciousness. "I deleted it Yuki." I stuck my tongue out. "Aww…I was hoping to blackmail it." I glared at him. "Then that means I'm not going to Ouran." Yuki started to softly pat my back. "You know I was just joking, right Yuri-chan?" I smiled victoriously.

Mori looked at us, mostly me, with interest. I saw him open his mouth but before he could answer, Hunny-senpai jumped on his shoulders. "Ne, Ki-chan, you look like my auntie, ne, Takashi?" Mori nodded. Again, I blushed at the comment. "I don't know your auntie, Hunny-senpai, so I don't know how to respond to that comment." Hunny-senpai just smiled at me as he looked at Mori-senpai. "Let's go, Takashi. The limo's waiting." The stoic boy just nodded and walked off. "Bye Ki-chan! Yu-chan!" We waved at them until we couldn't see them anymore. I looked at Yuki and smiled at him. "Kyouya-san said that we could enroll someone else here." He looked at me confusingly. "Who are you planning to enroll?"

"Hinako-chan!" I screamed with delight. "She looked at bit like Tamaki-san if you looked closely. Maybe Tamaki-san could ask his dad and adopt her. It could be her big chance!" Yuki smiled at me. "Nice choice, Yuri-chan. Maybe he could adopt Hinako-chan."

* * *

"Hinako-chan! Hurry, we're gonna be late for school!" The spunky blond five-year-old ran up to me and took my hand. "Again, thank you, Kiyori-chan!" Hinako-chan smiled at me and took the lead while holding my hand. Yuki caught up to us and was panting. "Slow down, guys. Do you want Yuri-chan to have an attack?" Hinako-chan sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe, sorry, Kiyori-chan."

Yes, we're currently walking to our brand new school called Ouran Academy. When Yuki and I visited the chairman of Ouran a week ago, we brought Hinako-chan with us. The chairman adored her cuteness and accepted us in the school. I was smiling victoriously when Kurogane-sama forced himself to sign the school papers for us. I was free! Free from the perverted caretaker! YAHOO!

What I just hated was the poofy yellow uniforms…it's worse than the Sailor Moon outfit I wore before! I glared at Yuki who had the simplest uniform. Why couldn't I get that?! Hinako-chan's uniform was very cute. Pink really is her color but unfortunately, she hates the color pink.

I sighed when the very prestigious school appeared in front of us. The elementary girl ran off with a wave of goodbye. The latter returned the gesture and walked towards the high school building. I waved goodbye to Yuki as I enter Class 1-A. Yuki's in Class 2-A, Tamaki-senpai's and Kyouya-senpai's class. As of right now, I'm getting average grades, which I am grateful of. I sat next to Haruhi-san who gave me a smile. "Are you looking forward to the discount sale in the supermarket?" I nodded. "Our caretaker plans to make me go and buy some food to last 2 weeks. At least I don't have to go back next week."

Haruhi-san looked at me with concern. "Your caretaker sure gives you trouble. Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I shook my head. "It's ok. I can manage. Besides, Yuki's there to help." The teacher said to be quiet and started her lesson. I wonder what's happening in Yuki's class…

* * *

_**Yuki's POV**_

Gah, as much as I am thankful for the host club to let us attend here in Ouran, I'm just about to pull my hair! As soon as I arrived Class 2-A, Tamaki-kun started talking to me nonstop. How can that guy breathe?!

But when girls slowly walked towards my table, I smiled at them. "What can I do for you, ladies?" The girls blushed and pushed one girl toward. "We were wondering…are you gonna be in the host club?"

I had the urge to cover my ears when I nodded. I guess this is the start of a new beginning...

* * *

**_For starters: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FINISH THIS....but I'll try..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran, period. Neither do I own Kiyori and such. They belong to Tsumetai . Yoru_**


End file.
